Solitude
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kau sudah mati, Hinata. Melalui kecupanku, aku kembali menghidupkanmu. [hadiah untuk pemenang SHDL kategori Fanart: Vinka IL]


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. No profit gained from this fanwork. Fanfiksi ini mengambil plot milik Vinka IL dengan banyak perubahan yang cukup berdampak pada isi cerita. Merupakan hadiah untuk pemenang SasuHina Days Love kategori Fanart—Vinka IL. Selamat membaca!_

* * *

{ **S** O **L** I **T** U **D** E}

* * *

Anak panah melesat cepat—tidak ada yang benar-benar melihat panah itu terlepas dari busurnya, selain setelah menancap tepat pada leher hewan buruan. Seekor rusa langsung lemas terguling, seorang perempuan muda menghampirinya. Ada beberapa pasang mata, mengintip samar-samar di balik semak-semak belukar. Perempuan muda itu sudah tahu, sejak awal segerombolan kuda mengikutinya, tapi ia tetap tak acuh dan membiarkan saja.

"Daripada hanya mengawasi, bagaimana kalau kalian membantuku membawa rusa ini?"

Terdengar erangan para pria—mereka yang mengintip si perempuan. Mereka keluar dari semak-semak, lantas membantu perempuan anggun itu membawa hasil buruannya.

"Anda seharusnya lebih banyak memikirkan diri Anda sendiri, Hinata-sama," kata salah seorang pria. Perempuan itu, yang anggun dan jelita, mendelik tak suka. Ia tidak pernah mengerti mengenai maksud dari 'memikirkan diri sendiri'—bukankah selama ini memang itu yang ia coba lakukan? Ia belajar memanah sejak kecil (diam-diam, tentu saja, sebab Ayahanda tidak pernah mengizinkan), ia juga mulai berani menunggangi kuda. Ia pandai beradu pedang, bahkan sampai membuat sepupunya, Neji, kewalahan. Perempuan itu memikirkan dirinya sendiri, lebih banyak daripada memikirkan hukuman-hukuman yang dijatuhkan ayahnya kepadanya kalau-kalau ia membangkang (ia selalu membangkang, omong-omong).

Menjadi putri pertama seorang pemimpin klan terdengar membosankan. Demikian pendapat Hyuuga Hinata. Ia dipaksa harus menjadi anggun, berpegang teguh pada adat kesopanan, serta tunduk dan patuh mengikuti aturan. Ia tidak pernah suka gaya kehidupan palsu semacam itu—terlalu dibuat-buat. Ia tidak peduli meski punggungnya dicambuk berkali-kali, ia hanya ingin melakukan apa yang diinginkannya—sebagai bentuk memuaskan hasrat sendiri. Dengan berkelana, ia dapat menemukan hal-hal baru (bayangkan, berbanding jauh kalau ia hanya duduk-duduk di istana, menikmati buah anggur segar, betapa menjemukan).

Cambukan demi cambukan mendarat beberapa kali. Kini, Hinata tidak lagi merasakannya. Barangkali karena ayahnya sudah bosan—atau pasrah, sebab rupanya sang putri pertama kebanggaannya begitu bebal dan sulit diatur. Sekarang, justru adiknya yang menjadi korban. Hanabi dipaksa menjadi penerus pemimpin klan kalau dia dewasa nanti. Hinata dengan senang hati cukup berbahagia sebagai pengawal pribadi adiknya saja.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak menunjuk Neji?" kata Hanabi, suatu malam.

Hinata hanya mengulas senyum. Ada sebagian hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, alangkah lebih bijaksana untuk menceritakannya nanti ketika Hanabi sudah matang usia. Hal-hal itu selalu erat kaitannya dengan musuh bebuyutan Klan Hyuuga.

Langkah kaki kuda berderap cepat, melintasi gurun, melintasi hutan-hutan pula. Panas terik matahari mulai meradang. Hinata membetulkan letak kain yang menutupi kepalanya. Kuda dipacu lagi, diikuti kuda-kuda lain di belakang—para pengawal klan. Untuk mendapatkan hewan buruan, dibutuhkan setidaknya tiga jam perjalanan berkuda. Di dalam hutan misterius, terdapat banyak hewan-hewan menarik yang bisa dimakan. Para pemburu bawahan ayahnya selalu pergi ke hutan itu, setidaknya satu minggu sekali, untuk memasok jatah makanan. Hinata selalu ingin bergabung bersama mereka—resmi menjadi Pemburu dari Klan Hyuuga, sebab mereka dilatih memanah secara profesional, dengan menyeimbangkan akurasi dan ketepatan, baik dalam hal memburu maupun sebagai senjata pertempuran.

Jangan tanya kenapa, Hinata hanya tidak puas dengan keahliannya—ia ingin mengguguli siapa pun dalam panahan, bahkan mungkin melampaui ayahnya.

"Ayo kita berlomba siapa yang lebih cepat sampai istana. Kalau salah-satu di antara kalian mampu mengalahkanku, maka, aku tidak akan berburu tanpa izin lagi dalam satu bulan ke depan!"

Demikianlah kuda dipaksa berpacu lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Hinata memimpin jalan, meninggalkan para pengawal jauh di belakang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Lihat, siapa yang baru pulang dan merepotkan banyak orang."

Hiashi menyambut Hinata dengan tatapan dingin dan tangan bersidekap di depan dada. Sang pemimpin klan tersebut lekas meminta putri pertamanya itu untuk mengekorinya. Di dalam suatu ruangan, pria itu bisu selama lebih dari lima menit—seakan tengah kebingungan mengumpulkan kalimat apalagi yang mampu membuat Hinata mendengar perintahnya, meski hanya sekali saja.

"Kau sudah tahu mengenai perselisihan kita dengan Uchiha. Tapi kau masih seperti ini."

Hinata yang semula menunduk, kini mendongkakkan kepala, menatap sepasang mata ayahnya. "Perselisihan antara Hyuuga dengan Uchiha tidak ada hubungannya denganku, Ayahanda. Putra mereka mungkin hilang ditelan bumi—atau barangkali mati disantap hewan buas di dalam hutan misterius."

"Tapi Neji melihatnya. Dia tahu ada yang berkhianat dan memancing perselisihan lebih jauh lagi."

"Kak Neji mungkin salah lihat."

"Sekarang kau meragukan sepupumu sendiri? Aku tidak tahu lagi harus menghukummu dengan cara apa agar kau jera."

"Mungkin aku akan jera kalau Ayahanda mengumpankanku kepada Uchiha."

Satu tamparan mendarat keras di pipinya. Hinata langsung bungkam. "Kau tahu, aku selalu melindungimu, sejak kau masih merah dalam buaian ibumu. Aku melindungimu agar kau tidak dijadikan umpan balas dendam mereka."

Hinata masih bungkam ketika ayahnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Benar, semua hal yang dilakukan Hinata selalu disangkut-pautkan dengan perselisihan klannya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti, ia menolak untuk memahami. Hyuuga dan Uchiha telah lama menjadi musuh—ah, mereka bagai musuh abadi. Semua bermula dari perebutan lahan hutan, lalu diikuti oleh perkara sepele lain (mengenai jatah perburuan, pembagian bermacam buah-buahan, macam-macam). Lantas, permusuhan semakin memanas setelah putra dari pemimpin Klan Uchiha hilang ketika sedang berburu di hutan misterius—bersamaan dengan para pemburu dari Klan Hyuuga yang tengah mencari mangsa untuk pasokan makanan. Klan Uchiha menuduh salah satu pemburu dari Klan Hyuuga memanah putranya hingga tewas, lantas mayatnya disembunyikan entah di mana.

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu di mana keberadaan putra dari pemimpin Uchiha itu, bahkan sampai sekarang. Ibu tidak ingin kau dijadikan umpan balas dendam mereka—karena kaulah satu-satunya perempuan paling berharga di dalam klan, Hinata, karena kau putri pertama kami," ucap mendiang Ibunya—sebelum Hanabi lahir dan menggantikan Hinata sebagai calon penerus klan. Tidak heran, sang Ayahanda begitu marah ketika mengetahui Hinata diam-diam belajar memanah—dan sangat, sangat marah ketika tahu ia pergi ke hutan misterius sendirian. Para pemburu dari Klan Uchiha bisa saja ada di sana, lantas melihat Hinata dan memanahnya hingga tewas. Ketakutan ayahnya sangat beralasan. Tapi Hinata tetap membangkang.

"Kalau aku mati di tangan Uchiha, mungkin itu merupakan balasan karena Ayahanda sengaja menyembunyikan kenyataan dibalik hilangnya putra mereka."

Kalimat itu yang pertama kali memicu tamparan di pipi Hinata. Diikuti kalimat-kalimat lain yang mendapatkan perlakuan sama. Ia lambat-laun terbiasa dengan tamparan itu—meski tetap saja terasa sakit dan berdenyut-denyut, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang enggan hilang dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Lagi pula, Hinata tidak pernah tahu kebenaran semacam apa yang disembunyikan ayahnya rapat-rapat—selain fakta bahwa Neji, yang pada waktu itu masih berusia dua belas tahun dan sedang dalam masa pelatihan menjadi pemburu, menjadi saksi ada seseorang yang memang memanah putra Uchiha.

Ternyata, menjadi putri seorang pemimpin klan bukan hanya membosankan, tapi juga dipenuhi berbagai ancaman.

.

* * *

.

Suatu hari, Hinata bermimpi berjumpa dengan seseorang. Wajahnya samar—tapi ia ingat betul, lelaki tersebut amatlah tampan. Dengan mata sehitam jelaga dan kulit sepucat purnama, lelaki itu menjelma bulan dalam megahnya langit malam.

"Maukah kau berjumpa denganku, Putri?"

Hinata ingin menyela; ia bukan seorang putri. Tapi kepalanya dipenuhi tanda tanya—apa maksud dari balik pertanyaan lelaki purnama itu? Bukankah saat ini mereka sedang berjumpa; mata bertemu mata, di antara bentangan galaksi maha luas dalam bunga tidur yang tak pernah abadi.

.

* * *

.

Hinata baru memahami arti dari mimpi itu dua minggu setelahnya; tatkala ia kembali melanggar titah pemimpin klan, memacu kudanya cepat meninggalkan istana diam-diam, pada suatu pagi buta, memanah satu-dua rusa, lantas duduk berselonjor kaki di bawah naungan pohon rindang— _mereka datang_ ; mereka datang, bergerombol, anak panah melesat dari berbagai arah, mengejar hewan buruan. Hinata mengintip dari balik pohon, melihat banyak pria berambut hitam dan kulit pucat berpesta ria dalam memangsa hewan-hewan.

 _Ini tidak benar._

Sejak bermusuhan dalam memperebutkan hutan misterius, kedua klan sepakat untuk membagi wilayah. Ini wilayah khusus Klan Hyuuga, tapi bagaimana bisa Klan Uchiha berburu dengan bebas dan mencuri pasokan makanan? Tangan Hinata berkeringat dingin. Ia ingat, kesalahan terbesar klannya ialah mencoba menyabotase wilayah klan mereka—sehingga, di saat bersamaan, tepat ketika putra Uchiha berada di hutan, klannya (mungkin, mungkin saja) tidak sengaja memanah putra Uchiha. Sekarang, Klan Uchiha melakukan hal yang sama; mencoba menyabotase wilayah klannya—tepat di saat putri Hyuuga kebetulan berada di sana.

Hinata menahan napas. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat para Uchiha dari dekat—mereka yang berambut hitam, sesekali berkilau kebiruan, dengan mata sewarna malam dan kulit sepucat purnama. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada seorang lelaki yang mampir ke dalam mimpinya dan bertanya; maukah ia berjumpa dengan lelaki itu—tidakkah yang demikian itu bermakna kematian? Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang tatkala seseorang bicara mengenai kuda yang mereka temukan— _kudanya_.

"Seorang Hyuuga tentu berada di sekitar sini."

"Ya, kita bisa mencarinya dan menculiknya—atau membunuhnya, seperti yang mereka lakukan pada putra Fugaku-sama sekian tahun silam."

Maka, mereka mulai mencari. Hinata terdesak. Ia meraih busur panahnya, siap berlari secepat mungkin dan meluncurkan anak panah pada mereka kalau-kalau ia terancam bahaya. Hinata sudah sangat hafal hutan ini; wilayah Hyuuga. Ia berlari menuju tempat tersembunyi—sebuah pohon besar dengan ruang di antara akarnya. Ia pernah bersembunyi di sana ketika ayahnya mencari-cari. Seorang Uchiha melihatnya. Mereka segera mengejar, melesatkan anak panah ke segala arah. Hinata tidak bisa lagi bersembunyi di sana, mereka terlanjur melihatnya.

"Berhenti kau, Hyuuga sialan!"

Ia masih berlari, melewati batas wilayah hutan. Ia masih dan terus berlari, dengan napas memburu, sebelum sebuah panah melesat kilat dan menghunus punggungnya. Ia seakan melayang, lalu tertarik ke dalam perut bumi, di antara udara yang hampa, terperosok jatuh, berguling-guling, lantas dunia sepenuhnya gelap. Sesaat sebelum gelap, terbayang muka ayahnya yang masam, tangan bersidekap, kemudian menggelengkan kepala—seolah berkata; lihat, inilah akibat kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkanku.

 _Ayahanda_ —

.

* * *

.

Hinata kembali ke tempat yang sama di dalam mimpi itu; bentangan galaksi merah hitam ungu biru. Kakinya melayang di udara, tidak tahu di mana bisa menemukan pijakan.

"Akhirnya kita berjumpa," kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah kau putra Uchiha yang hilang?"

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi Hinata sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia tidak mencoba bertanya mengenai identitas si lelaki lagi, ia hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran di balik tempat misterius ini.

"Apakah sekarang aku sudah mati, Uchiha?"

Lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaannya melalui kecupan.

.

* * *

.

Hinata terbangun di malam hari. Ia berkeringat dingin. Luka panah di punggungnya ternyata nyata—bukan sekadar mimpi. Tapi ia belum mati. Ia hanya terperosok ke dalam jurang. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Hinata melihat lelaki itu—lelaki yang muncul di dalam mimpinya.

"Apakah aku masih bermimpi?"

"Hmmm … menurutmu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Ini terlalu nyata—rasa sakit di punggungku, jurang ini, lalu bulan bulat dan malam hening. Barangkali yang tidak nyata hanya keberadaanmu."

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," katanya, keluar dari jalur pembicaraan.

"Apakah kau putra pemimpin Uchiha yang hilang itu?"

"Kau sudah bertanya hal yang sama."

"Jadi benar."

Hinata duduk melipat kaki, ia memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Rasanya dingin, sangat dingin. Bibirnya mengeluarkan uap putih. Apakah di dalam hutan misterius selalu dingin seperti ini? Wilayah kekuasaan Klan Hyuuga terkenal gersang dan tandus, di antara gurun-gurun yang membentang maha luas. Lelaki itu, Sasuke namanya, menjentikkan jari—lantas, tiba-tiba saja, ada api terbakar di hadapannya; api yang nyalanya berwarna biru muda, menjilat-jilat udara, menciptakan hangat untuk Hinata.

Ia pandangi Sasuke lama, menelisik. "Apakah kau sebetulnya merupakan tukang sihir yang menyamar?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri?"

Hinata enggan meraba-raba. "Kenapa kau menghilang lama sekali. Ayahmu pasti khawatir padamu, sampai-sampai menuduh klan kami menculik dan membunuhmu."

"Kau tidak tahu ayahku, Hinata."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku di saat aku bahkan belum menyebutkannya."

"Itu rahasia."

Hinata membuka lebar-lebar jari-jemarinya, mencoba menghangatkan telapak tangannya melalui api biru ajaib—bolehkah ia sebut demikian karena betapa ajaib keberadaan api itu; mendadak saja menyala biru dan menghangatkannya. "Kau seharusnya tidak boleh menghilang," lanjut Hinata. "Hilangnya dirimu semakin membuat panas perselisihan klan. Aku tidak pernah menyukai permusuhan bodoh di antara klanku dan klanmu—apa sulitnya berdamai dan hidup berdampingan?"

"Kau sangat baik hati."

"Kau yang pertama kali mengatakannya, Sasuke. Ayahku selalu bilang aku bodoh karena mengharapkan hal mustahil."

"Ayahmu berkata begitu?"

"Ya."

"Mungkin dia hanya belum menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk merajut perdamaian."

"Dia bahkan tidak mencoba menemukannya. Satu-satunya solusi yang dia punya hanyalah mengekang putri-putrinya, agar tidak menjadi korban balas dendam para Uchiha."

"Ayahmu sangat memikirkanmu."

"Ya, aku tahu." Lidah api menjilat-jilat. Sekilas, Hinata melihat refleksi matanya sendiri di dalam api itu—melihat pula refleksi ayahnya; mata ayahnya adalah matanya. Mata seorang Hyuuga. Hinata mencoba meluruskan kedua kakinya yang terasa pegal, tapi tiba-tiba rasa sakit di punggungnya menjalar. Luka akibat tusukan anak panah itu tentu melukainya cukup dalam.

"Sakit?"

Ia mengangguk.

Sasuke mendekat. Tangannya meraba punggung Hinata—kemudian, ia seakan merasakan sensasi hangat yang nyaman di sana; seperti kembali tidur di pangkuan Ibunda. Tak lama, rasa sakit itu lenyap tanpa bekas. Punggungnya baik-baik saja. Sasuke tentulah seorang tukang sihir yang pandai, pikirnya. Mendadak, Hinata teringat sesuatu.

"Apakah kau sengaja datang ke dalam mimpiku?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tahu kita akan berjumpa."

"Di sini?"

"Di sini."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu rahasia."

Kedua alis Hinata bertaut bingung. "Jadi, sebenarnya aku ini masih hidup atau sudah mati?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya."

"Kau hanya mengecup bibirku."

"Memang itu."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Sepasang mata Sasuke yang sehitam malam membuat Hinata lama-lama terlena. "Kau sudah mati, Hinata. Melalui kecupanku, aku kembali menghidupkanmu."

Sekarang, Hinata yakin, semua hal yang tengah dialaminya sekarang ini merupakan bagian dari mimpi.

"Ini bukan mimpi," kata Sasuke, membaca pikirannya.

"Tapi semua ini terasa tidak nyata."

"Tentu saja, karena ini di antara keduanya; mimpi dan kenyataan."

"Apakah aku akan terjebak di sini bersamamu selamanya?"

"Kalau kau ingin, aku tidak keberatan membagi ruang."

Hinata tentu saja menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau. Hilangnya diriku bisa memperburuk perselisihan klan—meskipun klanmu memang berusaha membunuhku."

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang baik hati. Kau memikirkan banyak orang."

"Tapi aku tidak memikirkan perasaan ayahku."

"Kau bisa melakukannya ketika kembali nanti."

"Aku bisa kembali—keluar dari jurang ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku memiliki sihir. Aku bisa membawamu keluar dari sini dengan mudah—tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sudah larut malam."

"Aku harus kembali."

"Nanti, ketika sudah waktunya tiba."

Hinata menyerah. "Lalu, apakah kita akan berbincang sepanjang malam?"

"Tentu, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Hinata bertanya mengenai banyak hal, Sasuke menjawab seperlunya—meski lebih banyak dijawab dengan kata 'rahasia'. Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya membunuh waktu. Perasaan hangat semacam ini terasa menyenangkan. Perbincangan mengalir dari satu topik ke topik lain; membahas masa kecilnya, betapa dulu ia sangat nakal, membangkang kepada orangtua, belajar memanah tanpa seizin mereka. Hinata juga bercerita mengenai gugusan api yang dilihatnya sewaktu kecil dulu, api itu menuntunnya menuju hutan misterius. Sasuke mendengarkan diiringi senyuman ganjil. Hinata bertanya mengenai masa lalu Sasuke dan dijawab lelaki itu dengan 'rahasia'—uh, lagi-lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal; aku sudah tahu sejak dulu, suatu hari kau akan datang kemari dan kita akan berbincang mengenai banyak hal. Aku selalu menunggumu dengan sabar—selama dua puluh tahun. Aku tahu kau pasti datang."

Hinata tidak mungkin tidak merasa takjub. "Bagaimana bisa kau menunggu selama itu?"

"Karena pertemuan kita bisa mengubah takdir klan. Melalui sihir, melalui hutan misterius, melalui hewan-hewan yang kukirimkan untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik siapa pun yang masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Itulah alasanku menghilangkan diri."

"Tapi, bukankah sepupuku melihatmu dipanah oleh klan kami?"

"Pejamkan matamu."

Hinata bingung, namun ia tetap memejamkan matanya. Ia seperti melihat sesuatu—ingatan samar milik seseorang; Neji kah? Ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di samping pohon besar, lantas panah melesat mengenai lehernya. Hinata terkesiap. Ia kembali melihat ingatan itu, mengulanginya dari awal. Ada seekor rusa, berdiri di samping pohon besar, lantas panah melesat mengenai lehernya. Hinata takjub. Sasuke memperlihatkan kebenaran, bahwa apa yang dilihat sepupunya itu merupakan bagian dari permainan sihir.

"Bukankah tindakanmu itu justru semakin memperburuk keadaan?"

"Itu merupakan permulaan agar aku bisa berjumpa denganmu."

"Kau tidak menua—bahkan setelah dua puluh tahun berlalu."

"Karena aku memiliki sihir."

"Apakah itu artinya kau abadi?"

Sasuke mengulas senyum. "Itu rahasia."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan sihir?"

"Seseorang memberikannya padaku melalui mimpi."

"Siapa?"

"Mungkin Tuhan."

Hinata menguap.

"Tidurlah," kata Sasuke. "Setelah bangun nanti, hari yang baik menantimu di luar sana."

Hinata jatuh terlelap. Ketika terbangun, ia mendadak berada di dalam akar pohon besar tempatnya biasa bersembunyi. Luka di punggungnya terasa lagi, tapi ada seseorang yang membebatnya. Ia tidak tahu siapa. Ia terbangun dalam keadaan tidak mengingat apa pun selain fakta bahwa ia diserang seekor rusa, sehingga punggungnya terluka. Dalam keadaan terluka, seorang Uchiha menolongnya—tapi, siapa? Hinata tidak tahu. Ia menceritakan hal itu kepada ayahnya dengan terbata—sebab, ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ingatannya.

Ayahnya segera mengirimkan surat kepada pemimpin Klan Uchiha, mengucapkan terima kasih karena salah-satu dari anggota klan mereka telah menolong putrinya di hutan misterius. Uchiha Fugaku—sang pemimpin klan—merasa bingung dengan isi surat itu. Akhirnya kedua klan melakukan pertemuan, mencoba meredakan perselisihan yang memanas.

Uchiha Fugaku yang sepanjang malam nyaris selalu memimpikan putra bungsunya tewas di tangan Hyuuga, tiba-tiba bermimpi indah pada malam sebelum pertemuan mereka. Fugaku memimpikan putranya baik-baik saja, bahwa dia berada jauh—di suatu tempat di ujung dunia; Sasuke bahagia. Fugaku semakin percaya pada mimpinya setelah pagi-pagi sekali dia menemukan syal rajut putranya yang terlipat rapi di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Adikmu baik-baik saja, Itachi. Aku akan bertemu pemimpin Hyuuga dan membicarakan perdamaian. Kau bersiaplah, karena ini akan menjadi hari pengangkatanmu sebagai penerus klan pula. Aku sudah renta."

Tentu, hal itu berkaitan dengan isi surat itu—bahwa seorang Uchiha menyelamatkan nyawa seorang Hyuuga, sedangkan tidak ada yang mengaku menyelamatkan siapa pun di antara para Pemburu dari Klan Uchiha. Fugaku meyakini satu hal, bahwa Uchiha yang menyelamatkan putri Hyuuga itu adalah putranya—adalah Sasuke. Ia mendadak mendapatkan kesimpulan itu; barangkali karena mimpi, atau karena syal itu. Atau mungkin karena ia diam-diam sudah lelah dengan perselisihan ini dan menginginkan kehidupan yang tenang lagi nyaman untuk penerus-penerusnya, dengan hidup berdampingan bersama Klan Hyuuga. Kedua klan itu akhirnya berdamai tanpa prasangka.

.

* * *

.

Suatu ketika, suatu malam, dua puluh tahun yang lalu, Uchiha Sasuke termenung—memikirkan nasib klan. Seorang perempuan mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Perempuan itu berkata bahwa dia akan berjumpa dengannya di hutan misterius dalam dua puluh tahun yang akan datang.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

" _ **Karena pertemuan kita bisa mengubah takdir klan**_."

Perempuan itu berkata bahwa dia baru saja terlahir ke dunia. Sasuke mempertanyakan—bagaimana bisa baru lahir tapi sudah seperti berusia matang?

" _ **Itu rahasia."**_

Sasuke tidak menanyakan lebih jauh.

"Sekarang, ikutlah bersamaku. Mari kita pergi ke hutan misterius," kata perempuan itu.

Sasuke pergi ke hutan misterius pada tengah malam, bermodalkan cahaya yang memancar dari kedua telapak tangan si perempuan. Di dalam hutan, cahaya tersebut melebur, melebar, mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sasuke takjub.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku memberikan kekuatan sihirku padamu."

"Jadi, kau adalah tukang sihir?"

"Hmmm … menurutmu?"

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi. Ia terpesona pada si perempuan sejak pertama kali ia melihat sepasang matanya—yang putih keunguan, mirip bulan kalau sedang purnama.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hinata."

Cahaya itu kembali melebur lantas lenyap, bersamaan dengan hilangnya Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Suatu malam, Hinata memikirkan hal ganjil. Ia merasa pernah berjumpa dengan seseorang—seorang lelaki, entah siapa, yang sangat berperan penting dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak mengingat rupa lelaki itu selain fakta bahwa lelaki itu merupakan bagian dari Klan Uchiha. Hinata termenung sendiri di jendela kamarnya, memandang langit malam yang hening. Ia masih berusaha mengingatnya, meski tidak pernah berhasil. Ia kembali meringkuk dengan perasaan kecewa. Baru beberapa detik memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk kaca jendelanya.

Seorang lelaki berdiri di sana, dengan senyuman tipis terulas di bibirnya.

"Mau ikut bersamaku pergi ke hutan misterius dan berpesta cahaya?"

Hinata tidak perlu berpikir ulang untuk menerima ajakan lelaki itu. Ia pergi memacu kudanya pada tengah malam, mengandalkan cahaya yang memancar dari kedua telapak tangan si lelaki tanpa nama. Hinata tak henti tersenyum sumringah. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia meyakini satu hal; ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka, sebab, ia sangat mengenal senyuman tipis itu dan sepasang mata sehitam jelaga yang mengingatkannya pada malam.[]

* * *

 **1:33 AM – December 28, 2017**


End file.
